1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device in which a uniform interval between a light source and an optical member is maintained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are categorized into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device, and the like based on a light emitting method therein.
As for non-self-emission type display devices such as an LCD device, a display panel included therein which displays an image may not generate and emit light therein. Thus, within the self-emission type display devices, a backlight unit for generating and supplying light to the display panel may be provided.
The backlight unit may include a point light source such as a light emitting diode (“LED”). The LED is advantageous over a cold cathode fluorescent lamp in relatively low power consumption and excellent color reproduction properties thereof. The backlight unit may be classified into an edge-type backlight unit and a direct-type backlight unit, based on a position of the point light source such as a plurality of LEDs. The direct-type backlight unit may include a plurality of LEDs disposed at a lower portion of the display panel within the display device.
The backlight unit may include an optical member for improving an optical property of light provided from the plurality of LEDs, and at least one optical member supporter for supporting the optical member.
As an overall screen size of display devices increases, a viewing angle difference may be disadvantageously increased therealong between a position at a center portion of the screen and positions at left and right end portions of the screen. In order to compensate for such a viewing angle difference, a curved display device has been developed in which left and right end portions of the screen are disposed along a concavely curved screen with respect to a center portion thereof.